In recent years there has been a growing interest in the use of over the so counter supplements to help improve physical health and emotional well-being. Though not intended to diagnose, treat, cure or prevent any disease, so-called "home" or "natural" remedies have become popular substitutes for prescription drugs and other regulated substances.
By way of illustration, symptoms of depression and other cognitive functions are believed to be alleviated by the administration of St. John's Wort. Mental alertness and improved memory is believed to be improved through such supplements as Huperzine A (which has been noted in the art as an inhibitor of acetylcholinesterase).
Heretofore, the use of a combination therapy of available home remedy supplements for inhibiting the impairment of memory (e.g., rate of memory loss, memory content retention levels, etc.), from such diseases as Alzheimer's disease has not been explored.